


Fragile Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl and a vampire...RP Fic.





	Fragile Angel

Mickie-May was a sweet, gentle girl who had only really come to the bar as her sister, Cari-Lynne, who was stuck alone in a chair, wanted her there. She had been left alone when Cari-Lynne went to sleep with Karin, a fact that both confused her, and interested her. Mickie-May had seen all too much of the world, although she remained a virgin. Now, as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder she flinched vividly, backing away. The male who had come for her looked amused and she knew, in seconds, that she was in trouble, a door opened, another cold hand grabbed her and pulled her inside, the same cold hand clamping over her mouth. Her eyes widened and, when she was finally released, she spoke softly. 

"Karin?"

Karin smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's me."

"Thank you... he was... "

A pause then.

"I think he was planning to... use me."

Karin smiled.

"Well I'm not much better...."

She purred. Mickie-May smiled softly. 

"At least you stopped him." 

Karin smiled.

"Only so I could have you...."

She murred. 

"You know I've never.... been with anyone..."

Karin smiled and let the cloak she had on drop from her, revealing she was still naked after having had sex with Mickie-May's sister Cari-Lynne.

"Yes....I know...."

She purred seductively.

"That's why I want you."

"Be... gentle... with me?"

Karin smiled and placed her hands behind her head so her body was open to Mickie-May.

"You can have the first move."

She murred.

"Touch me, stroke me, caress me...even lick or suck my body."

Mickie-May hesitated at first, moving on nothing but instinct, her lips pressing firmly and a little demandingly against Karin's lips, her hands moving slowly up Karin's body, her hands soon moving to cup, caress and tease Karin's breasts. Karin murred happily into the kiss and the feel of Micky-May's hands on her naked body, which was still tingling from her sex with Cari-Lynne. Mickie-May's hands slowly slid south. Karin murred a little louder. Mickie-May soon had her fingers lightly rubbing at Karin's clit. Karin murred even louder. Mickie-May blushed even as she slid a finger inside Karin, setting a pace. Karin lent her head back and mewed. Mickie-May slowly upped her pace. Karin continued to mew and began moving her hips in time with Mickey-May's finger. Mickie-May sped up further. Karin soon came apart.


End file.
